Wolfsbane And Love
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: When Remus returns to teach at Hogwarts, it awakens old feelings in Severus. But that greasy haired bat has a shy side.


**Wolfsbane and Love**

Severus stood by the lake. He could see the Whomping Willow from here, its twisted, gnarled branches shaking and flailing. There was probably a bird sat on it or something.

He clenched his hands together and stared into the murky water, the deep greens and blues tainted with the browns and greys of the lake mud hiding the secrets beneath its surface.

He shut his eyes, feeling the soft, autumn sun warm his face, only to be chilled by a brisk breeze that was whipping around his ankles, up his heavy, black robes and through his greasy hair.

He needed to go back inside. Before the bell rang and lessons finished. Before those irritating, bratty students found him out here. He had to keep up his image of darkness and despair or he would lose all respect.

He sighed, the whisper of a sound escaping his lips and disappearing into the clear air.

"Out here again?" he a man ask. The voice came from behind him but he didn't turn. He knew who it was.

"Yes, Lupin," he said, staring straight ahead. "But what are you doing out here? It's the full moon tonight."

As soon as the words had exited his mouth he wished that he could take them back.

"I've taken my potion, Severus," Remus replied. "Which I must say I'm really grateful for."

Snape laughed bitterly.

"I have to help you, don't I?" he sneered. "You hate me and yet I have to help you."

Remus stared at the man's back.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way," he said gently, as if he was talking to an unhappy student.

Snape turned to face him. "Leave me be," he said angrily, sweeping his black robes around him and striding away towards the castle.

x

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Remus called, lifting his feet down from the desk.

The door opened a crack.

"All the way in," Remus said. He wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying students. He felt ill and sweat dripped down his forehead. The potion stopped him from becoming a monstrous beast, but it certainly had its downsides.

The door opened fully and Severus entered.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, surprised. He hadn't been expecting the greasy bat of a professor.

Snape sat down without an invite.

"I thought you might like something to ease the symptoms," he said gruffly.

Remus eyed the flask in the man's hand with caution.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something for the fever," said Snape, handing him it.

Remus uncorked the flask and a foul smell seeped out. But if Snape had wanted to harm him, he would have done it through the wolfsbane potion.

"Thanks," he said, and swallowed a mouthful of the potion.

The effects were almost immediate and Remus smiled as the fever abated and he could think clearer.

"Thank you," he said again, happily.

Snape... blushed?

"You're welcome," he said. "I'd better get back to the dungeons. Don't... over exert yourself."

And the blush was gone. Snape's face was pallid and greasy again and Remus couldn't tell whether he had imagined the show of emotion or not.

"Stay here a while," Remus said, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

Snape shook his head. "I shouldn't."

"Why ever not?" asked Remus, curiously.

"I-"

"Go on?"

Snape shook his head. He had been thinking about this for days. Every since Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts to teach, Severus couldn't rid his head of the memories, the feeling she had had when they had been students together.

"Surely it's not that bad?" asked Remus.

Snape didn't answer him.

"Severus?"

The room was silent.

And then Severus moved. Remus saw him, but he was quick, and there was no way that Remus could have predicted what would happen next.

Severus swept across the desk and engulfed Remus, his arms gripping the other man tightly. His lips found Remus' and the resulting kiss took them both by surprise.

"I-" began Remus, once Severus had released him, but the man had already swept out of the room.

Remus touched his fingers to his lips and smiled.

There was plenty of time to draw Severus out of his shell.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was written for round 1 of the <strong>Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews challenge in the HPFC forum.<strong>**


End file.
